Kidnapped for Valentine's Day
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Tori thought passed this day miserably alone, until her girlfriend prepares something to pass her unhappiness.


**A/N: Here is a little something for Valentine's Day, have fun!**

 **...**

 **Kidnapped for Valentine's Day**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **Friday 13 February 2015  
** **Late afternoon,**

In a somewhat melancholy mood, Tori Vega put some of her belongings in her wardrobe.

Behind her, her girlfriend Cat Valentine, a pretty woman she loves more than anything, with long dark red hair, watched her busy, leaning casually against the wall, her arms folded. She wore a sleeveless turtleneck sweater, mini skirt, tights and boots. Tori had jeans, a pullover and slippers.

Having to pass Valentine's Day alone when she has a girlfriend is depressing, especially when she says she has ' _completely forgotten_ ' an event like this and that she has to go visit her parents. Tori sighed, closing the doors, both sad and upset.

"Thank you, sweetie" Cat said, smiling.  
"You're welcome ..."  
"Since you have finished, I would need my wonderful girlfriend to check something" the redhead said to her by putting on her coat before taking a small travel bag.  
"Now?" Tori asked as she looked at her.  
"Yes, join me in the car, please, it will only take a minute ..." Cat said softly in her siren voice before leaving the apartment.

The young brunette put on her jacket, put on her shoes, took the keys, closed the door, and rejoined her companion in her vehicle, parked not far away. Cat started to roll.

"So, what do you want me to help you check?"  
"Well, you're laughing but there's nothing to check."  
"Okay, I'll go, then. Stop the car."  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ... nope" Cat made with a little enigmatic smile nodding "you'll enjoy the trip, my dear."  
"And I can know where you take me like that?"  
"Participate in a gang-bang with Jadey, Freddie and Sammy!" the redhead joked happily.  
"Pfff!" Tori said, annoyed, shaking her head.

It's crazy what Cat had changed, especially on the night she came to conquer it 7 months ago. It had started with a pizza and beers in front of the television, then the redhead kissed her passionately in front of the romantic scene of the film, and they had finally spent the rest of the evening making love again and again. If it was not her big sister Trina, who found them in full tribadism of their pleasure sapphism on the couch, they could have continued indefinitely ... well, way of speaking.

Quickly, as they rolled, Tori realized that the path she was taking was not the route she took to go to her parents. She would put her hand to cut that was not her destination. Or maybe Cat was doing a hell of a detour! It was beginning to exasperate her.

"Where are we going, in the end?"  
"I will not tell you anything, darling, but the only question I ask is: «do you trust me?»."

Yes, she has confidence in her, even a blind confidence. Tori would put her life in her hands if necessary, but that's not the problem. She'd like to know what she's doing, is Cat planning a burglary in a Bibble store?

"You already know the answer."  
"So, relax."  
"My love, go, please, tell me ..." Tori minauded with soft eyes, one of her unstoppable weapons.  
"I know you're trying to make me crack, but you're wasting your time, you know I never leave the road with my eyes when I drive the car" Cat said with a smile despite her determined tone and keeping her focus "and one day, you'll need your license, darling. "

The girls had been rolling for nearly an hour, the landscape of gray concrete had given way to greenery. Suddenly, the brunette lives from the corner of Cat's eye looking a little around her.

"A problem?" Tori worries.  
"I think I got lost on the last branch."  
"Oh, no, you did not get your GPS?"  
"Well, he's in the boxes, I thought I did not need it" Cat said innocently.  
"Great" Tori scolded her.  
"Oh, wait ... I see a building over there. Let's ask our way" the redhead pointed at her.

Definitely, it was not her day when she had learned that her girlfriend was not going to spend Valentine's Day with her. They arrived in the parking lot of a building that looked like a three star hotel. Cat stopped the car, went out, and leaned towards the brunette before closing the door. She locked the car, they enter and take the way to the reception. There, a pretty young woman wearing a ponytail and dressed in a superb costume was present.

After a quick kiss exchanged, she looked at her redhead girlfriend heading for this pretty girl. Tori could not help but look at the decoration, both modern and rustic, places. Well, her darling took time to ask her way ... Suddenly, Cat came back to her with a big smile, followed closely by the receptionist.

"Yay, this young lady will tell us the way to our destination" Cat exclaimed happily, pointing her hand "and she knows the place well."  
"Ah, cool. Let's go" Tori gladly turned in the direction of the exit.

She was immediately stopped in her swing by her redhead who had caught her by the arm.

"Nope nope nope! This is where it's going" she said, pulling it lightly in the opposite direction to what Tori had taken before taking her hand lovingly.  
"Ladies, follow me, please" Jessica politely invited them, judging by the badge she was wearing.

Tori had a knotted stomach. What was happening? The three women climbed a staircase and followed a small corridor. Suddenly, Jessica stopped in front of a door, opened it wide and penetrated into a superb room. In the middle of the bed, probably king-size seen its size, were perfectly arranged two red roses. Tori had to confess that she did not understand anything at all about the situation. Jessica presented the room fairly quickly while Cat took the roses.

"Well, I'll leave it to you, ladies" Jessica said kindly, giving the key to Cat "I wish you a great stay, and if you need anything, do not hesitate to do the" 0 "on the phone."  
"Thank you very much, Mademoiselle. For what we talked about, could you ..." Cat whispered softly as he tipped her a tip.  
"Thank you, Mademoiselle, I'll take care of it right away, count on me" Jesica said before going away, closing the door.

The pieces of the puzzle slowly set in Tori's head ... she dared not believe it, and yet ...

"Suuurpriiiise!" Cat gladly turned around and put the key on the table before joining her.  
"So that was it ..." Tori said, crossing her arms.  
"Did not you seriously believe that I was going to let you spend our first Valentine's Day alone?" she asked as she held out a rose that Tori took delicately.

How could she have believed even for a minute that her love would do her such a thing? Overwhelmed by emotion, Tori admits she could not help but shed a tear.

"I have to say that you were particularly convincing, congratulations. So, your apologies like « _ **Sorry, darling, I have to go see my parents**_ », « _ **I forgot February 14**_ », « _ **I'm stuck**_ » and everything else, it was bullshit."  
"Yay" Cat nodded energetically.

The redhead took her face tenderly in her hands as Tori hugged her tenderly.

"I love you, Victoria" she whispered tenderly, putting her forehead against hers and looking her straight in the eyes "Happy Valentine's Day."  
"I love you too, Catarina ... Happy Valentine to you too, and thank you for the surprise."

She kissed her full mouth. Tori returned her kiss both tenderly and intensely, she wanted this kiss to be in the image of all the love she felt for her. Quickly, their coats fell to the ground, they left their shoes and then, without their mouths taking off from one another, they slowly headed towards the bed, leaving the room to fill with their stifled sighs. The first signs of her excitement were felt, and she knows thanks to her thighs, that she had only to lie down on the bed.

But it was Cat who pushed her with a blow, tipping her violently backwards. Tori sat up on her elbows, retreating to sit in the middle of the bed, her eyes full of desire plunged into hers, at least as intense as hers. Their breaths were jerky.

"Close your eyes" Cat said softly. Tori obeyed her directive without trying to cheat, not wanting to spoil her surprise, she heard the brief sounds of a rapid effeuillement "you can open them."

The brunette could then see her girlfriend appearing, smiling with her hands on her hips, in a beautiful red body completely transparent to the neckline, her pink nipples with tits proudly pointing through the fine cloth and the pubes perfectly shaved, what she had taken for tights were self-fixing stockings.

"You look beautiful" Tori exclaimed.

In silence, Cat put her rose between her teeth, climbed gently on the bed and slowly advanced towards her wonderful girlfriend looking at her with a gleam at once savage and sensual, with a very feline gait. Delicately, Tori removed the flower from her mouth and they resumed the intense exchange of their kisses when they hear gently knocking at the door.

Cat walked toward the door.

"It's Jessica, lady. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I have what you asked me."  
"Thank you, Jessica, you're adorable. Put it on the doorstep, please."  
"It's done, lady."  
"Thank you."

The little redhead waited a moment before opening, and when she closed the door, she appeared with two cups and a champagne bucket which she placed beside the bed. In this bucket a bottle sat enthroned in the midst of ice.

* * *

Tori was no longer in place, while her girlfriend sneak out the bottle of champagne to fill the two cups, she had already completely stripped naked by flying her clothes through the room.

Straightened on the elbows, legs spread without the slightest modesty, knees folded, Tori gently carried the rose to her nose to breathe the sweet perfume while looking at her sweet girlfriend with a look of the most naughty, smiling lips. Cat joined her on the bed, armed with two filled glass containers, gave her one and came huddled up against the brunette, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"To your health, my dear" Cat said tenderly, her eyes filled with love and affection.  
"To yours, my love" Tori answered her in the same way.

They clap their eyes in the eyes, and sipping this delicious champagne between two kisses and declarations of love inflamed when she ' _inadvertently_ ' overturned the last few drops gently flowing between her own breasts.

"Ooooups" Tori said, raising her eyes to heaven like a little girl who would have done something stupid while trying to be provocative.  
"Little clumsy" Cat chuckled, she gently took her cup and put it with her on the bedside table next to her "wait a bit ..."

She kissed her tenderly once more, then her mouth descended, devoured her neck with torrid kisses, and her tongue gourmande collected the few drops of alcoholic beverage that were slowly breaking a path on her skin. She went up to suck, lick and suck her breasts, nipples, nipples, the birth of her breasts, her belly, her thighs, the inside of her thighs, the hollow of her knees ...

None of her erogenous zones were spared. As her fever intensified, Cat took all her time to inflict on her this fantastic torture, carefully observing each of her reactions as she arrived at her privacy, demanding all her love and her know-how. The tips of her fingers began a subtle massage around her juicy sex, then gently spread her lips.

"Here is a beautiful little bud that looks very sensitive, like I love them" Cat said, admiringly, after biting her lower lip.  
"She's yours, do what you want" Tori replied, breathless.

Without losing a second, her mouth came to suck her lips, then her tongue gently lapped the pearls of her nectar. When her tongue finally touched her clit, Tori felt an electric shock that shook her, and in a terrible squeal from the bottom of her throat, her whole body stretched like a bow. The room quickly fills with squeals, sucking noises, rattle of pleasure and soft little words. Cat enjoyed eating her juicy fruit by purring softly while letting her hands skillfully caress the rest of her body.

Tori moaned, squealed, fluttered, squirmed, swayed under this diabolically effective tongue. The redhead liked to take all her time, but her ultimate pleasure came very quickly, so she grabbed the neck of her partner. Her mind evaporated, and it was in a violent orgasm that literally shook her that she shouted the name of the woman she loves.

She collapsed, breathless, she was lying on the bed, her arms crossed, while Cat still delighted in the last salutes of her enjoyment. She inserted two fingers in her to bend them gently but firmly, thus forbidding any rest.

In a small cry of surprise, her eyes widened, her buttocks took off from the bed for a second. The redhead massaged tenderly her sensitive point while slamming her tongue on her clit. Quickly, she lost all control while her body was shaken by uncontrollable and ever more violent spasms. She no longer knew where she was or what she was, she called Cat, a ball of fire burned her belly, she could no longer restrain herself from shouting.

Tori could no longer, and in a terrible orgasm of the most tumultuous, she had the feeling of dying of happiness. It was so powerful that she was still trembling when Cat took her in her arms to help her recover. She clasped her in her arms as hard as possible, congratulating her with gourmet kisses, allowing her to gradually recover.

Tori made her gently rock her way to give her back with passion the caresses she had lavishly lavished on her, also wanting that she be lost in the meanders of pleasure. She undressed her slowly, devouring her skin with wild kisses as she bared her, savoring her, torturing gently with her fingers the nipples that pointed obscenely before nibbling and sucking them with tenderness.

Her hand plunged rapidly between her thighs, and of course, she noticed her condition. She slowly unfastened the tie of her body, descended from the bed and, kneeling, raised her knees so as to be able to admire for a moment her little juicy pussy. With the tips of her fingers, she drew the contour of her vaginal lips swollen, well pink and shiny with juice.

In her turn, she spread them delicately, and from her tongue greedy, she collected the delicious honey that escaped abundantly from the sublime intimate cavern of Cat. When her tongue whipped up her little pearl, she looked with some satisfaction at Catarina's face deforming under the effect of pleasure, while the redhead tried ( _in vain_ ) to contain her gently plaintive groans which eventually made themselves heard.

"Oh, my love ..." the little red-haired woman gasped.

Her hands accompanied her buccal caress and ventured on her little body. Her stomach was shaken by jerks while she devoured her sex full mouth, having fun to make enter and out her tongue. Cat twisted with happiness, danced in a very sexy way to the frantic rhythm of her caresses, then she ended up abandoning herself in a magnificent rattle of ecstasy.

While Cat surely wanted to rest or move on to another practice she likes, Tori has buried two of her fingers in her pleasure cave, completely soaked and open. The little sigh of pleasure that Cat has pushed has been most adorable, Tori must recognize it. Her fingers then bent back as hers had done earlier, and she also began to stimulate her rough spot. At this simple touch, Cat contracted from all her limbs, her thighs spread even more, her eyes widened and her face lit up.

Tori wrapped one of her thighs in her free arm and waved her fingers gently at first, then her caress was soon more energetic. Cat was desperately seizing the sheets in her hands, twisting them, demonstrating her pleasure with cries as wet sounds very revealing in this kind of practice were heard.

"Oh, my babyyyy" she was squealing.  
"Yes, darling, I'm here" the brunette said to reassure her.

She loved seeing her gesticulate. The redhead was taken with violent spasms, her vaginal muscles contracted very strongly, thus announcing her supreme deliverance when she cum at length in a terrible beastly rasp. Tori joined her on the bed and then tenderly hugged her, and they kissed tenderly.

After a long exchange of kisses and caresses more or less wise, Tori hoped to be able to restore a little tone to her beloved, she decided to let her hand wander along her body to arrive at her pretty pussy. If she judged by her fingers, Cat had not remained insensitive to her caresses, far from it. So much the better, for she still had strength, and she placed herself on top of it so that they would be head-to-tail for a fierce 69.

Her thighs were again immediately spread, their fingers began a sensual ballet on the most coveted part in this kind of practice. Quickly, their tongues came on stage, completing the action of their fingers. The room fills again quickly with moaning, squealing and rattle of happiness uninterrupted. They feed each other with an undisguised gluttony. Only, they take longer to cum.

It was in a loving impulse that Tori left this position of mutual pleasure to take another that she particularly liked since she was with her girlfriend: _scissors_ ( _ **a practice she learned with her ex**_ ). Their pelvis move freely, offering them divine sensations in a concert of sucking sounds accompanied by squeaks.

Tori was on the brink of ecstasy, and knew that her lover was so. She reluctantly stopped the scissors which had brought them their dose of pleasure to finish in apotheosis. The young brown feem stood between Cat's thighs, gently grabbed her hand and plastered it on her own wet and offered pussy. Her hand then clasped on hers, and they masturbated one another while looking into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you, Cat?" she asks her, feverish and panting, jaw clenched "you know it, right?"  
"I also love you, my victory" Cat responds in the same way by grasping her neck with a clenched hand.  
"I want you cum, my beauty. I want you cum as hard as you love me" Tori said in a shrill voice as he put her forehead against hers.  
"I'll cum for you, my love ... I'll ... I ..."

The women explode each other in a festival of cries. Terraced, exhausted, defeated but fully satisfied, they collapse on the bed, congratulating themselves with kisses. They are tenderly huddled together, sipping a little champagne. After showering, they went to dinner to regain strength before returning to the room.

Tori took one of the two roses between her fingers on the bed, and when she started kissing Cat in a certain way, the redhead soon realized she wanted her again.

"I do not believe it. You still have strength? But you're incredible, baby" Cat smiled.  
"You inspire me, and maybe we could ... find some use for this pretty rose ... in the bathroom?" Tori suggests looking at her in a mischievous manner.  
"Mmm, it's possible ... C'mon a little here" Cat invited her smiling.

The little red-haired woman took her hands, dragging her love-hungry girlfriend softly towards the bathroom ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
